


A Fleeting Dance

by spitecentral



Series: Aromantic Spectrum Awareness Week 2020 [5]
Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Aromantic Character, Drabble, Frayromantic Ahiru, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitecentral/pseuds/spitecentral
Summary: Ahiru loved Mytho when he was still a stranger. Now that he is a friend, she doesn't.
Series: Aromantic Spectrum Awareness Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636186
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	A Fleeting Dance

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, I think Ahiru would usually lose her crushes way faster, but since Mytho kinda didn’t have a personality prior to getting his heart restored, I think it’s debatable how much one could really ‘know’ Mytho, and a crush on him would be somewhat akin to a celebrity crush. So yeah. Also I haven't watched the show in quite a while, so sorry for any inaccuracies.
> 
> Frayromantic: An identity on the aromantic spectrum where one only experiences romantic attraction towards people they don't know/aren't deeply connected with, which fades after they get to know them/form an emotional bond with them.

When she had seen him dancing near the lake, she’d been in love. She’d been in love with his beautiful white hair, his graceful movements, his loneliness. Day and night, she thought about him, about them, how he might hold her, hug her, peck her on the lips, before she furiously shook her head, reminding herself that she was not human, that she could never be with him.

But now she was human. She was human, and she’d gotten to know him, gotten to see him dance up close, gotten to talk to him - she had the chance to help him, to restore his heart. With each returned heart shard, she’d gotten to know him a little more; gotten to see a personality shine through, the hollowness inside him fill up, gotten to see him grow into a person.

With each returned heart shard, she loved him a little less.

Or, maybe that wasn’t the right way to put it: she loved Mytho, truly, deeply, and it was a love that only grew the more she got to know him. She loved seeing him grow into his own, seeing him re-create himself from the broken pieces of his heart, and she loved the boy he was becoming. Mytho was selfless, kind, brave, and she wished him nothing but happiness.

And yet, she did not love him like she had at the lake. She did not dream of a future together, did not feel the butterflies in her stomach when she was near him, did not fall apart at his smiles or his dance. Her love was a calmer one, a steadier one, and clearly, a platonic one.

Drosselmeyer told her that Princess Tutu was destined to die for love; destined to fade into light after confessing her tragic, unrequited, romantic love for the prince.

And so, Ahiru knew she could cheat fate.


End file.
